Rivalry Made Worse
by Endless.Nonsense
Summary: Nobody could have predicted this... Watari's funeral braught jealousy upon Mello he didn't know he had. He hated the white haired boy even more. If possible.
1. Chapter 1

Rivalry Made Worse 

Summary:

Nobody could have predicted this... Watari's funeral braught jealousy upon Mello he didn't know he had. He hated the white haired boy even more. If possible.

Authors Comments:

Okay, Okay... I know it has been utter AGES since I last updated, and I have a VERY valid reason! School, home and family stuff. I will explain more if you ask, but until then, this is a story I have been working on. This will be a multi-chapter, and I will update as quickly as possible.  
Anyways, On With The story!

Enjoy.

-------

Chapter One:  
The News.

-------

It already started out as a horrible day at Wammys. The blonde awoke to the sound of rain against his window. The _pit pit pit_ nearly driving him insane. He threw his pillow over his head in a desperate attempt to drown the sound, forcing his face into the hard matress of his bed. So much for that idea. He sighed deeply, throwing both the pillow and the blanket he was under to the opposite side of the room. He looked around his empty room with disgust. He needed to get out. He jumped slightly as he heard a light tapp on his door. His hand quickly swoped to meet the messy and tangled blonde locks on his head, then in a husky voice, he game a rough; "What do you want?"

"Mello... We are wanted in the auditorium... There is an announcement that everyone in Wammys has to hear." Replied a female voice.

The blonde scowled, not even knowing the girl. He quickly changed into his tight leather pants and matching jacket. He walked over to the small mirror in the corner to check his hair, only to jump back in surprise. He looked like a lion! Mis hair was sticking up everywhere. The boy picked up a comb, quickly pulling his hair back into place. Only then did he notice the other presence in his room. One that was unwanted. Mello quickly turned around to see a pale boy with snow white hair sitting on his bed. The boy was still in his pajamas, which were also a ghostly white. The blonde glared towards the younger boy, a growl emitting from his throat. "What the hell are you doing in here, Near?!"

The young boy looked at the ground, a small hint of worry in his face. The boy was usualy good at hiding his emotions, but not today. "Mello... Do you remember the last time Wammy's got together for an announcement?" The boys gray eyes floated up to the leather-coated man. Well, not really a man. He was no more then 15. Near then closed his eyes, realizing he would get no answer. "They told us that L was leaving. He was the smartest and most talented of all of Wammys House. The day we were told to begin studying, to become his successors. something bad has happened, Mello. It may not have been to L himself, but someone important to Wammy's. I hope you see that."

Mello's glare on thw white haired boy intensified as he took a few steps towards him. He pushed the boy into his back, backward onto his bed. He recieved a small yelp of surprise form the young boy, then he watched himself pick him up by the collar of his loose pajama shirt. He leant in towards Near, his face so close that he could feel the younger boys quickened breath. Mello took a deep breath before screaming at the top of his lungs. "Do you think I need a 12 year old to tell me this?! Near, seriously, do you think I'm oblivious?" With that, he threw the boy back onto his bed and stormed out of his bedroom, leaving the dazed twelve year old laying on his bed.

-------

Before he knew it, Mello walked through the large doors of the auditoruim of Wammy's. He simply lened against the wall beside the door, chis chin pressed against the leather jacket on his chest. He heard curious chatter around him, all about different possibilities of why they were here. Most of the ones Mello heard were '_Do you think something happened to L?_' And with each child who said this, another one of his nerves snapped. He heard a group of girls talking about it as they walked in, and his blood boiled. He coudln't take it anymore. He stormed to the front of the room and stood by the large stage, where a podium stood. He looked behind the curtains where he saw Roger, the caretaker, talking to someone hidden in the curtains.

The old man looked distraught, as if something were bothering him. Why else would he have called the whole orphinage to a meeting? Mello rolled his eyes before turning around just in time to watch the white haired boy walk through the double doors. He was talking in a whisper to a boy he had walked in with. Mello simply ignored him and turned around as he heard Roger walking onto the stage.

As everyone noticed, Roger was an old man. His gray hair - usualy neat and combed over his bald patch - now messy and scattered. His face was drooped, and a grim look shone through his features. Not happy. Everyone in the auditorium silenced after seeing the old man. Everyone knew something horrible happened. When Roger spoke, his voice was deep and hoarse. "Children of Wammys House, Orphinage for the very smart and gifted, I have some horrible news..." roger paused for a second to take a deep breath, most likely to calm himself. "Our founder, Watari, was killed by Kira back in Japan while helping L with the Kira Case."

The auditorium erupted with whispers, and even a few cries of sorrow. Mello simply stared up at the old man at the podium, a simple wave of pain flew into his chest, but he would never let it show. He looked into the audience where he spotted Near, who had the same look on his face. He was sad, but, Near was another to not show it. Mello respected him for that, and that alone. Mello saw the curtains move from the corner of his eye, then watched the saddened faces of Wammys to grow into a small smile. Nears face seemed to light up at the sight on the stage. This urked Mello's curiosity, so, he turned his head.

His first sight of the stage made his heart skip a beat. The man he had looked up to and respected for all of his life at Wammys was standing there. His messy black hair and dark eyes were unmistakeable. "L!" He whispered under his breath.

L walked to the podium and patted the old man on the back in a comforting way. He looked out into the audience and smiled down at everyone in a comforting way. L was like a celeberaty that grew up at Wammys, and everybody knew of him. His smile seemed to calm the children of Wammys. "Inhabitants of Wammys, I am L. Most of you know me personally from my living here for most of my life. I am here to explain the death of Watari." He looked around the audience until he made eye contact with Mello, making the blonde feel weak and insignificant under the older boys calming stare. L sent him a smile before giving the rest of Wammys the grim explination. "As you all know, Watari and I have been investigating a case in Japan. But the very murderer we were looking for had killed him. Watari, of course, had always wanted is funeral at Wammys. I put the case on hold, because Watari is someone special to all of us. He took us all in, right when we needed him. He gave us a home, and taught us to exel in our strong points. He made me who I am today, weird as I may be."

Many of the children of Wammys were crying by the time L finished, others looked simply astounded at his presence. He looked to Near, who smiled up at the older boy.

Near and Mello were the L protege's. The successors of L. They were training in the hardest of situations, incase the Great L passed, one of them would be able to take his place. L was still in the midst of training the boys, so neither of them were chosen yet, which is what created some of the tension between them. Somehow, Mello knew that having L here would make this one bumpy ride.

-------  
Chapter One  
End.  
-------

Okay everyone, I know it's kinda short, but, the story introduced itself and some of the characters.  
Reply if you want.  
I will love you if you do.  
See Yahs!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, yes. This is the second... And Third... Chapters of the story. The fourth is semi-written, but... Yeah. I will post that later.

I DO NOT OWN DEATH NOTE!  
I wish I did...  
But I don't.

* * *

During the next few days, L and his successors had a lot of time to get to know each other, and hang out

During the next few days, L and his successors had a lot of time to get to know each other, and hang out. They talked about many things, sometimes even nothing to do with work. To Mello, it seemed like a dream. He couldn't believe that the one man he had to live up to, who was respected worldwide, was there, talking to only them. Although, at the current time, he was having private time with Near.

L and Mello had been having their own private time just earlier in the week, so it was only fair. Yet, somehow, Mello wanted the man to himself. He hated the fact that Near had also gotten this chance, yet, felt it was necessary, since Mello was not the only protégé.

Mello was sitting up against the wall, one knee up to his chest, and the other leg stretched out in front of him. He had a chocolate bar hanging out of his mouth, and a blank expression on his face. He had just finished an hour session of chatting with L, about his life at Wammys after he left. Mello told him everything. How Near beat him at everything they did, how he had made few close friends, and how he had gotten addicted to the sweet milky goodness known as chocolate—which, in his opinion, was sent from the gods.

He closed his eyes, the scene of them talking replaying over and over in his head, as if rewinding a videotape. The way his voice sounded, the way his head tilted to the side… He looked adorable. Mello, realizing what he had just thought, shook his head, his blonde locks of hair ruffling, and sticking out. What the hell was he thinking? He didn't bend that way. It was mere coincidence.

Mello soon dozed off, after thinking more about the conversation that they had. Soon, images poured into his head.

It seemed to be L and Mello, and the viewpoint was a third person, so Mello was watching the whole scene. They seemed to be talking, and just laughing away. Soon enough, L was slowly taking off his shirt, revealing well defined abs. Who knew L was packing that? The next thing Mello knew, he was watching himself sit back on the couch, as if he didn't care, yet was watching the older boy with what looked like intense passion. L appeared to have a bottle of Chocolate syrup in his hand, Mello's only weakness. He watched L squirt it into his chest, and beckon the Mello who was watching. Hello could feel the heat rising to his face as he took a few steps forwards, and crawled atop the older boy. He looked beautiful, in a hot and bothered kind of way. Just as Mello was lowering his head to the boy, there was a knock on the door, awakening Mello from his dream.

Mello sounded grumpier than usual when he called out to the person behind the door. "What do you want?"

Soon, the door opened and a young boy with snow white hair, wearing a white baggy outfit walked through the door. Nears dark eyes sat upon Mello, his head tilted to the side. He looked Mello up and down before shaking his head. "Sorry if I woke you up, but... Roger wanted me to tell you, that the funeral is in a few days..."

Mello sent the small boy a glare, almost livid at him for interupting his dream, but soon shook his head clear. _No... You can't think that way..._ He kept telling himself. He then closed his eyes and took a dep breath. He was telling himself that it was a good thing that Near had awoken him, because such dreams weren't meant to be had. "Yeah, whatever, thanks."

The white haired boy nodded, and went to walk out the door before he froze, and poked his head in, again. "Mello, what were you dreaming about? You sounded disturbed, yet pleasured... It was quite odd..."

Instantly, the blonde perked his head up, now glaring at Near. "Don't remind me. Now leave while I'm still in a good mood."

* * *

I know, I'm a horrible person cutting into the middle of the story like this, but I realized how short the second chapter was, so I decided to add the third one on, just to be nice.

* * *

Almost a week after L had showed up at Wammys, the funeral for Watari had been fully planned, and everything was being set up. chairs were being taken out into the large feild behind the orphanage, and everyone seemed to be helping out. Yet, it seemed as though everyone was happier than they should be. Most were trying to set an example for the younger children, but others were simply trying to look cool.

The sky was layered in thick, dark clouds, threatening to pour rain down upon the gifted children of Wammys. Closer to the back sat three boys. As they listened to the eulogy, those three seemed to be the only ones who weren't crying. It was like two of them wanted to prove their strangth to the third. Thr youngest of the three was a young boy with short, tassled white hair. He was gripping onto the boy in the middle, who was the eldest, and a visitor, and past orphan himself. And the third boy, a blonde, dressed in a slick black outfit, made of what looked like the same material of a tuxedo. He looked out of place at the funeral, as his eyes were narrowed in what seemed like anger.

He wasn't paying attention to the eulogy--which was being presented by Roger--but instead, his attention was fixed upon Near, the young white boy who had attatched himself to L's arm. _Little twerp. He shouldn't be clinging to L like that... He is supposed to be his successor for Christs sake! He shouldn't be showing his emotion..._ Mello ranted mentally to himself. His blood seemed to be boiling the longer he had watched the younger boy, so he closed his eyes and took a deep breath to calm himself. Once he opened his eyes, they seemed to lock with the dark eyes of L, which made MEllo instantly turn to the ground.

The older boy tilted his head to the side, but sent him a small smile, as if he was trying to comfort him. "Are you alright, Mello?"

The blonde's eyes widened slightly, but soon shook his head, knowing that L thought he was surpressing tears. "I'm fine, L... Really." Mello's reply flew towards the shaggy-haired boy in a whisper. To his surprise, Mello had felt an arm cross over his shoulder and pull him closer. The blonde felt heat rise into his cheeks as he heard the eldest's heart beat. HE closed his eyes and listened to it's soft, calming beat. "What are you doing?!" He asked in a rushed whisper, raising his head to give L the impression he didn't want to be there. Like Mello wanted L to know about the dream...Or the feelings he felt stirring up inside of him towards the boy.

"Comforting you..." Came L's smooth reply. He had whispered it into the boys hair. "You seem stressed about something..."

Mello looked towards the ground and rested his head against the raven-haired boys shoulder. HE closed his eyes until he felt someone poking his shoulder. HE opened one eye, only to let it come into contact with locks of white hair. "What do you want?"

Near had jumped back because of the hatred in Mello's voice, but he looked into his dark eyes, tears threatening to fall from them. When the young boy spoke, his voice cracked, making Mello know he was close to tears. "It's okay to cry, you know... This is something we are supposed to be sad about..." With that, Mello watched a tear escape the youngest's eye, and slowly crawl down his cheek, abd fall to the grass below them.

L had seen this too, and he pulled Near closer to him, and kissed the top of his head comfortingly. He held Near tightly in a one-armed hug for quite some time after that, whispering calm words into his ear. Mello, of course, couldn't stand to watch this. He stood up in his chair, and stormed off towards the back doors of the orphanage, ignoring the stares he got from various orphans, and past orphans, and even Rogers scream of 'Where are you going, Mello?'

--

Soon, the angry blonde was back in his bedroom, the door slammed shut. He stared into the mirror, his face red with anger that had been mustered up throughout the last few days. He growled, getting more angry just staring at himself. The thoughts of L, and the image of him kissing Near flooded into his mind. He turned away from the mirror and took off his black jacket, and shirt. He sat down on his bed, burrying his face into his hands. He wasn't even like that for three minutes until there was a knock in his door. Mello growled, yet again, and glared up towards the door. "Go away! I don't want to talk to you!"

But, with that, a cheerful voice paraded itself through the door. "Mello, come on! Don't you want your chocolate bar?"

Instantly knowing that voice, Mello dived towards the door and threw it open, revealing a redhaired boy about the age of sixteen. The boy was standing at the door, a chocolate bar waving in his hand, close to the goggles that hung around his neck. Mello had his eyes on the chocolate bar, and smirked graciously. "Matt, I could kiss you right now..."

The redhead laughed, throwing his head back slightly as he handed the blonde his chocolate bar. He stepped into his best friends bedroom, looking around. "Well, I'm sure everyone would like to kiss me...But..." He looked down at Mello with a wink.

Mello punched his arm playfully, then flopped back down onto his bed. "How was your flight?"

Matt smirked down at the boy, who already had the wrapper ripped off the chocolate bar, and took a large bite out of it. "I just get to LA, and I get an e-mail, telling me to get back immediately. I do everything I had to do in LA, and then bought something for you, because I knew I would be seeing you... Then I cought the next flight back. I just got here a few days ago. When did you switch rooms?!"

Mello shook his head, a small smile plastering onto his face when the milky goodness known as chocolate had entered his mouth. "Switched last week, when L showed up." With the mentioning of L's name, Mello cringed, allowing the image of him and Near flood back into his mind. Mello shoved more chocolate into his mouth, and sat there, allowing it to melt before he swallowed it.

Matt stared down at the boy, his eyes calm. He couldn't help but stare at the boy, and how he was so fit, and muscular, even at his age. The fact that he was never seen without a chocolate bar simply makes this fact all the more unbelieveable.

Mello on the other hand, raised an eyebrow, watching Matt. "Oi... You keep staring at me like that,I'll put up a restraining order." He smirked, his voice coming out smooth, like he wasn't lying, yet Matt knew he was.

"Well... Follow up with that kiss, and I might just let you." Came Matt's feverish reply.

* * *

Bwahahaha!

Ending in slight Yaoi. Okay, starting, and ending in yaoi. Isn't it great?

See that little purple button down there?

Press it! It makes me update faster.


End file.
